


The Painter and his Muse

by Emmyyy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Babies!, Blow Jobs, Boypussy, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Confident Yuuri, Cunnilingus, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Fantasizing, M/M, MARITAL BLISS, Masterbation, Mention of an OC - Freeform, Mentions of sex with other people, Nude Photos, Nudity, Oil Painting, Photography, Sexual Tension, Sketching, Unprofessionalism, Vaginal Sex, Viktor has big dick energy, Viktor is a Painter, Yuuri Katsuki’s Thighs, Yuuri is Yakuza, anxious yuuri, artwork, cheating with each other, no actual sex with other people, touch starved, unhappy relationship: NOT between Viktor and Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmyyy/pseuds/Emmyyy
Summary: Artist AU! Viktor Nikiforov is a wildly successful painter and photographer. Yuuri is the omega son of a Yakuza boss doomed to an arranged and loveless marriage to one of his father’s associates.Yuuri has followed Viktor’s work for years and decides to hire him to paint a provocative portrait as a wedding gift to his future alpha.It’s lust at first sight and Yuuri finds himself questioning whether to go through with the marriage after meeting and quickly falling for Viktor.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 33
Kudos: 344





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Same A/B/O dynamics I usually use apply to this story as well. Below is a recap of how those dynamics will be interpreted in this universe. 
> 
> Everyone in this universe has two genders. Male/female/intersex etc. in addition to their secondary gender dynamic of either alpha, beta or omega. Both males and females can be any gender dynamic, but male alphas are more common than female alphas. Gender discrimination is based entirely on one’s secondary gender.
> 
> Everyone’s secondary gender presents itself during puberty and is immediately identifiable by scent. Alphas tend to be taller and have more muscle mass than the other two dynamics with omegas typically being the smallest of the dynamics. Every dynamic has small scent glands located behind both ears, on each wrist and each inner thigh.
> 
> When it comes to genitalia, betas have no discernible differences to a regular human. Alpha males have a knot whereas beta males do not. Alpha females will have the same genital makeup as female betas and omegas and cannot impregnate. Omegas of any gender have vaginas, with breasts and curves being the only physical difference between male and female. Omegas are biologically designed for an alpha’s pleasure and both the vagina and ass are self lubricating because this is fiction and I’m extra like that.
> 
> Alphas experience a 3-4 day rut 4 times per year and omegas experience a 3-4 day heat cycle 4 times per year. Once a pair has mated these cycles sync up. An omega is most fertile during a heat but is still capable of becoming pregnant outside of the normal heat cycle. In turn, alphas are most virile during a rut but male alphas can impregnate a beta or omega outside of a rut. Alpha/alpha pairs are rare but not unheard of. In a heterosexual A/A relationship the male alpha would be the dominant partner.

Viktor had worked with many wealthy and famous clients over the years, but he had never done a portrait for the Japanese Yakuza before. 

It wasn’t that he needed the money. He did very well for himself and was blessed by the fact that he could comfortably support himself doing what he loved. 

Viktor was a very successful painter and photographer with a whopping 500k followers on social media. He had taken the job simply out of curiosity. 

Most of all, Viktor valued experiences above financial gain, and this job definitely promised to be an experience. 

He prided himself on the belief that he would try anything once, but the alpha was definitely more than a little nervous as he was escorted through the large gates of the sprawling traditional Japanese estate by a detail of armed guards. 

This wasn’t his first time in Japan, but he could already tell that it definitely promised to be his most interesting trip to the country. 

He had received a call two weeks prior from the personal secretary of a Yakuza boss’s omega son who was interested in commissioning a wedding present. 

Apparently Viktor had come highly recommended to him by one of the omega’s personal friends and former client of Viktor’s. Yuri Plisetsky was a world renowned figure skater and hailed from Viktor’s own home country of Russia. 

The feisty omega had proven incredibly difficult to work for, but it looked as if he’d brought Viktor yet another lucrative opportunity. 

Viktor had not only built an enviable reputation as a phenomenal portrait artist, but many of his clients returned to him over the years for his ability to be discreet and respectful of their privacy. 

The Yakuza had set him up in a nearby luxury hotel that they owned and paid for all of his travel and meal expenses for the duration of his project. 

That didn’t even begin to mention the exorbitant fee they were paying him for the portrait. Yes. This was truly a once in a lifetime opportunity. 

The omega’s assistant had arranged for all of Viktor’s belongings and supplies to be shipped to Japan before his arrival. They had even rented him a small but brightly lit studio for him to utilize.  
————————————-————

Viktor was greeted at the front door by a boisterous beta woman who introduced herself as Yuuko. This is who had been corresponding with over the last several weeks and it was nice to finally put a face to the name. 

She spoke excellent English and excitedly led him to a comfortable drawing room while they waited for his client to arrive. 

“Yuuri sama is very happy that you agreed to take on the project. He was very impressed with the work that you did for Plisetsky San.” Yuuko explained. 

Viktor gave her one of his bright, signature smiles.

“I’m happy to be here. I quite enjoy Japan so it’s nice to finally be back here again.” Viktor replied easily.

“Yuuri Sama can sometimes be shy around new people but he is very kind and eager to get started.” Yuuko continued. 

Viktor was about to answer her when the wooden doors slid open to reveal his newest client. He looked over at Yuuko and dismissed her with a smile and a nod of his head. She rose from her chair, bowed to him and swiftly exited the room. 

He was breathtakingly beautiful. The omega couldn’t have been a day over 20 or much more than 125 pounds soaking wet. His figure was exquisite; the pleasant curves and perfect, pale skin just begging to be touched. He would make an excellent subject for the painting indeed. 

If Viktor’s more primal alpha side had his way, he’d take Yuuri to bed right now and kiss and suck at the delicate skin of his neck and partially exposed collar bone until he bruised. He’d love to spend the rest of the afternoon drowning in the omega’s sweet scent and beautiful body. 

Yuuri had slicked back hair and warm brown eyes. His natural omega scent was delicate and sweet and Viktor found it incredibly inviting. If it wasn’t considered wildly inappropriate, Viktor would have taken a large inhale of it. 

He quickly snapped back to reality and rose from his chair to introduce himself. He bowed to show his respect, causing his new client to laugh. 

“Katsuki San…” Viktor began. 

“Just Yuuri. Please. I’d like for us to not be so formal with each other if that’s alright.” Yuuri interrupted. 

“Of course! Yuuri then. My name is Viktor Nikiforov. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Viktor said with a charming smile. 

“You as well. Please, let’s sit and I’ll get right to the point.” Yuuri‘s own smile was warm and beautiful. Viktor instantly loved it. 

“When I spoke with Yuuko on the phone she didn’t go into much detail about what it is you’re looking for. I was hoping that we could discuss that for today’s meeting.” Viktor began. 

Yuuri sighed. He sounded so much older than he really was. 

“I suppose I’ll just start at the beginning. My father has arranged a marriage between myself and one of his associates. My future husband is much older than me with two children close to my age. He isn’t a bad man per se. He just...lacks the passion that I would like from an alpha that I’m going to be bound to for life. I wanted to give him a wedding gift that would hopefully... inspire him…” Yuuri said succinctly. 

“I see. What specifically did you have in mind for the painting?” The artist asked. 

“Something that will hang in his personal office that wouldn’t be appropriate to show off to guests. Something private for his eyes only. Is that something you can accommodate?” Yuuri asked with a sly smile. 

“Certainly. I think it’s an excellent idea for a wedding present. Any alpha would love to receive a suggestive painting of their omega.” Viktor said with a wink. 

“I don’t want it to be pornographic. I’d like part of my body exposed but I don’t think I want to be completely naked. If that makes any sense.” Yuuri explained. 

“You want to tease the viewer then?” Viktor asked as he pulled out a small pad of paper to take notes.

“Exactly.” The omega said. 

—————————————-

Yuuri had been warned that Viktor was an incredibly handsome man but he found that he wasn’t at all prepared. The alpha was tall and broad in all the right places. Much larger than his own petite frame. His beautiful face was framed with bright silver hair and one could easily get lost in his piercing blue eyes if they weren’t careful. 

His warm, masculine scent was intoxicating and Yuuri wondered if Viktor even noticed the way that he was affecting him. It had been so long since he’d enjoyed the touch of an alpha. 

His intended, Takahiro, was a handsome enough man in his mid 50s, but in the year that they had known one another, he had only taken Yuuri to bed a handful of times. 

The sex had been satisfactory, but far from passionate. Yuuri wanted an alpha that was confident, masculine and unafraid to take charge in the bedroom; an alpha that enjoyed bringing him pleasure and worshiping his body the way that it deserved. 

Yuuri briefly wondered what Viktor’s hands would feel like upon his body; what his mouth would feel like as he sucked and kissed at the sensitive scent glands at his neck; what his cock would feel like as it filled him…

His pussy grew wet and ached with need at the very thought of Viktor bedding him. It had been months since he’d been fucked, and even longer since someone had actually done a good job of it. 

Yuuri shook his head in an attempt to ground himself and focus on maintaining a strictly professional relationship with the artist. 

He felt guilty that his immediate reaction was one of intense lust. He was sure that the alpha received that response all the time. The man must be used to it by now. 

————————————————

The meeting took almost an hour as the two of them worked to flesh out an idea for the portrait. Viktor enjoyed doing art with a sensuous undertone and he knew that Yuuri would make the perfect subject matter. 

It wasn’t that he’d never found one of his model’s attractive before, but there was something intoxicating about Yuuri that Viktor found incredibly difficult to ignore. 

He was still an alpha after all. He still had needs…and Yuuri was young and beautiful, and if his scent was any indication, incredibly fertile. 

It drove his inner alpha wild with lust. It had been a little while since Viktor last had someone in his bed...

Viktor couldn’t understand why any alpha would pass up the opportunity to sleep with an omega like Yuuri every chance that they got. Yuuri was confident and beautiful and any man would be incredibly lucky to have him as their mate. It made Viktor angry that Yuuri was being wasted on a disinterested alpha that was already passed his prime. 

An omega of Yuuri’s caliber should be with a strong and virile alpha capable of satisfying his needs and giving him children; someone that he could build a life together with. Not a decrepit old man who’d soon have to rely on him to care for him...

They’d agreed to meet 3 days later at Viktor’s temporary studio to take a few photographs of potential poses for the work. Viktor would have Yuuri sit for the portrait in person, but he wanted to be sure that the omega was satisfied with the pose before he got started. 

Yuuri knew exactly what he wanted and hadn’t been shy or nervous about explaining to Viktor what he was looking for. It made Viktor’s job that much easier. He knew logically that Yuuri would be beautiful no matter what direction he wanted for the work, but the alpha side of him was incredibly pleased that he’d chosen to take a more sensual approach. Viktor couldn’t hardly wait to be allowed to look at Yuuri’s beautifully revealed body. 

———————————-——————-

In the hours after his first meeting with Viktor, Yuuri had gone to seek out the company of his intended alpha in the hopes that he would spend the night with him. 

Yuuri desperately wanted to be touched and he craved the attention and pleasure that only an alpha could provide. 

Yuuri was disappointed to learn that his future husband had apparently gone out of town on business at the last minute without telling him. He went to bed aching and frustrated that night. 

Yuuri feared that this would be his life from now on once his marriage to Takahiro was finalized. He knew that he could still back out, but Yuuri hated the thought of disappointing his father. 

————————————-————-

The day of their second meeting couldn’t come fast enough for either of them. Yuuri dressed comfortably in a cream colored cashmere pullover and dark pair of jeans. He’d only brought along one article of clothing intended for the photo portion of their session. He had an incredibly clear vision for what he wanted from this painting. 

The studio was relatively small but the natural light from the 3 windows made it feel much more spacious. Viktor had already unpacked all of his supplies and set up a comfortable seating area for Yuuri to pose for the camera. 

Yuuri has taken a Xanax this morning to quell his anxiety in preparation for revealing his naked body to a foreign alpha that he didn’t know. 

He realized that he was indeed taking a small risk with this project, but Viktor came highly recommended and Yuuri stationed two of his guards outside of the door. 

The omega side of Yuuri was incredibly pleased with the idea of revealing his body to such a handsome alpha in his prime. Yuuri knew logically that he and Viktor weren’t going to sleep together but it was still a nice little fantasy that he secretly held. Yuuri could certainly look, but even Takahiro would never allow him to touch. No matter how much his body and dynamic begged him to...

Viktor greeted him with his signature bright smile in place. He was dressed more casually today for work in the studio and Yuuri had to admit that Viktor was wearing the hell out of those grey sweatpants. 

“Yuuri I’ve set up a little changing station in that back corner if you’d like to get dressed into what you’re wanting to wear for the painting. I figured today we would take some test shots and sit down together to figure out the pose that we’re wanting for the finished painting.” Viktor explained excitedly. 

Yuuri nodded and headed over to the curtained off section of the studio to change. He’d brought along a deep red yukata to wear for the painting. The bold color of the red contrasted so nicely with his dark black hair and pale skin. It was sexy while still being a bit understated. 

He belted it at the waist and walked back into the studio with confidence. Yuuri worked hard to maintain his body and he knew that he looked good. Viktor would have to be blind not to notice him. 

“Where do you want me?” Yuuri asked quietly. 

Viktor’s mouth went dry as Yuuri emerged from the changing room. He looked beautiful and that deep shade of red was incredibly sexy. The alpha had to bite his tongue to keep from groaning at the sight of him. 

Viktor gestured to a pile of soft, sumptuous gold cushions. He’d painted the wall behind it a beautiful warm cream color so that it wouldn’t detract from Yuuri but would still provide a nice background. Yuuri seated himself on the pillows and looked over at Viktor expectantly. 

“How do you want me?” Yuuri asked innocently. 

Yuuri was killing him. Surely he had to know that and was doing it on purpose. 

“Arrange your legs to the side of your body. Yes, just like that Yuuri. How about we show a bit more skin?” Viktor suggested. 

Yuuri reached for the tie at his waist and undid the fabric so that the pale skin of his chest was exposed. 

“Like this?” The omega asked. 

“Almost…” Viktor replied before getting up and walking over to him. 

The alpha gently reached out and pulled the robe open even farther so that it began to fall off of the omega’s left shoulder; exposing one pink nipple and part of his toned stomach. 

“There we go...let me get a few shots like this.” Viktor said as he stepped back behind the camera. 

“Tilt your head to the side just a little bit.” Viktor instructed. 

“Bring your right arm up to your chest and let it relax against your body. Perfect. Just like that...” The alpha praised as he began to snap a few photographs. 

“Let’s try out another pose Yuuri. Sit up on your knees for me.” Viktor said. 

“Hmmmn…” the alpha mused. 

He stood up again and walked over to further adjust Yuuri’s yukata. He opened the fabric so that it hung completely open and exposed the entire left side of Yuuri’s beautiful naked body. 

“Cock your hip a little bit to the side for me. Beautiful Yuuri, just like that.” Viktor crooned. Yuuri beamed under the alphas' praise. 

Yuuri looked exquisite like this. His pale skin was flawless and there wasn’t an inch of body hair in sight. 

Viktor would give anything to be allowed to play between those thick thighs… 

They went through a series of different poses; each of them more sensual than the last until Yuuri lay completely naked in front of him; the beautiful red fabric pooled around his exposed body. 

The omega seemed perfectly comfortable and confident so Viktor pushed the boundaries as far as Yuuri would allow. 

The alpha willed himself to focus entirely on the work and to think of Yuuri as just another one of his models. He knew that if he stopped to think about the beautiful curves of Yuuri’s hips and plush thighs that he’d only embarrass himself by becoming hard in front of his client. 

—————————————————

There was something incredibly freeing about posing like this Yuuri thought. He’d been a bit nervous in the beginning, but now he felt confident and beautiful under Viktor’s constant stream of praise. He couldn’t help himself; every omega craved attention and praise from an alpha. It was part of their dynamic nature. 

Yuuri ached for Viktor to reach out and touch him. It sent a thrill of desire through him every time the alpha rose from his hair and moved him into a different position. 

Viktor’s hands were so large and warm on his body. Yuuri knew that Viktor’s touches were completely professional but part of him wished that they weren’t. 

Yuuri knew that he was treading on thin ice and playing a very dangerous game. If Viktor only made the first move Yuuri knew that he’d gladly let the alpha fuck him right here in his studio. He knew that he’d beg Viktor to kiss and touch every exposed spot of his flesh. 

Yuuri knew that deep down, Takahiro wasn’t likely to even give a shit about this portrait. He’d made himself incredibly clear that their marriage was political and he’d done a good job of keeping himself at arm’s length. 

If he was honest, Yuuri was really doing this for himself. Being with Takahiro had caused his confidence to take a hit and posing like this in front of an incredibly handsome alpha was helping to restore it. 

—————————————————-

Yuuri tied the robe back in place and sauntered over to Viktor’s laptop to take a look at their recent photos that he’d imported. His face heated as he looked at the incredibly sexy shots. Did he really look like that? 

“So what I’m going to do is print you out a copy of each pose to take with you. Think about which one you’d like to move forward with and we’ll set up a time that works with your schedule to begin the drawing phase of the project. Personally, I like all of the poses that we tried so my input wouldn’t be much help. It’s entirely up to you to pick which one you like the best.” Viktor said with a laugh. 

Viktor compiled all of the photographs into a discrete envelope while Yuuri changed back into his clothes. He handed them over to the omega for safekeeping. 

“Thank you for today Viktor...it was nice to get some of my confidence back. I look forward to working with you.” Yuuri said with a gentle smile. 

It made Viktor’s heart ache to think that Yuuri’s intended alpha was the root cause of his confidence taking a hit. 

The omega was so incredibly gentle and beautiful to look at. In the short time they’d spent together, Viktor also learned that Yuuri was a wonderful conversationalist as well. Yuuri was the whole package and he was being wasted on a geriatric idiot...

It was going to be a challenging couple of weeks working in close proximity to an omega he was so biologically compatible with. His alpha side begged him to throw caution to the wind and lure the pretty omega into bed with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot woot! Here comes the porn that I promised 🤪 
> 
> This will have one more chapter and then be complete. I promise there will be a happy ending although it might be a bit open ended. Enjoy!

Viktor lay awake in his hotel bed hours after he’d finished up with Yuuri. The photographs came out beautifully and he couldn’t wait until the actual painting process began. He looked over at the clock on his nightstand; it was already 1 in the morning but he couldn’t sleep. He was too wired from their session today. 

Yuuri had allowed Viktor to see every inch of his beautiful naked body. Miles and miles of perfect pale skin, the only exception being the beautiful traditional tattoo of a red dragon that snaked around his left hip and lower back. Viktor wondered why Yuuri’s entire body wasn’t covered in tattoos, as was traditional for many Yakuza members. 

Viktor knew that Yuuri would be even more breathtaking without the robe to cover him and he’d been right. The omega was so heartbreakingly beautiful and it made him ache with want. 

Viktor’s mind began to wander somewhere that it shouldn’t. He wondered what the full lips of Yuuri’s perfect pouting mouth would feel like wrapped around his cock; what Yuuri’s heated expression would be like as he looked up at him through his thick eyelashes. Most of all, he wanted to know what it felt like to bury himself in the wonderful, wet heat between Yuuri’s plush thighs. 

Victor felt his cock begin to stir the more he thought about all of the things he would do to Yuuri; if only he would let him. He prodded over to his laptop bag and brought the computer back to his bed before scrolling to his favorite photo from their session; Yuuri sat up on the pile of cushions completely naked; his hip cocked to the side and his hand rested delicately on his thigh. 

Part of Viktor scolded himself for being so completely unprofessional but the rest of him didn’t care. He reached into the drawer of his nightstand and removed a small bottle of lotion. 

He quickly freed his aching erection from his sweats before squeezing a generous amount of lotion into his hand. He gripped his cock tightly and began to stroke. 

Viktor only felt a little guilty as he began to pleasure himself to the image of Yuuri’s beautifully revealed body. The omega’s pink little pussy was completely smooth and hairless and Victor wanted nothing more than to bury his cock to the hilt inside of it. He imagined all of the sweet sounds of pleasure that Yuuri would make as he fucked him as he tugged and fisted at his cock . 

Just a few more strokes and Viktor was cumming into his own hand with a low groan of pleasure. He hadn’t been this attracted to someone in a long time. He wanted to bend Yuuri over the table in his studio and knot him.

—————————————-

Viktor slept until noon the next morning before finally getting up and exploring the sleepy town of Hasetsu. The small seaside town was famous for its natural hot springs, but what Viktor was really interested in was finding somewhere to eat. 

He meandered down the main road before stumbling upon a small noodle shop. Although he couldn’t speak the language or understood the signage, the smell wafting from the restaurant smelled too good to ignore. He figured all he’d do was point to what he wanted and hope that his natural charm would take care of the rest. 

He’d managed to fumble his way through ordering a delicious smelling bowl of noodles when his nose was distracted by an even more wonderful smell; the scent of fertile, unmated omega. What were the odds that he’d run into Yuuri like this? 

“Yuuri!” Viktor called out to him. 

The omega turned around from his place in line and smiled when he realized who had called him. 

“Viktor? What are you doing here?” Yuuri asked. 

“I wandered around town trying to find some lunch. This place smelled incredible so I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to try it.” Viktor said with an easy smile. 

Yuuri didn’t even realize that someone was trying to get his attention until Viktor pointed to the man trying to take his order. 

Yuuri apologized to the aged beta before ordering his own bowl of noodles. He walked over to Viktor’s small table and took the vacant chair across from him. 

“So how’d you manage to order all by yourself?” Yuuri asked with a laugh. 

“Ah. Well...I just kind of pointed at what I wanted and smiled and that seemed to work pretty well.” Viktor said sheepishly. 

“It must have been the owner’s daughter who took your order. I doubt that your charm would work on the old man.” Yuuri teased. 

“Yuuri you wound me!” Viktor said with mock indignation. That at least got Yuuri to smile; something that he hoped the beautiful omega would do more of. 

“We’ll have to get you a translator for the rest of your stay here.” Yuuri said as he began to dig into the delicious noodles. 

“Oh god these are amazing!” Viktor moaned around a mouthful of food. 

“I try to come here at least once a week. It’s my favorite place in town.” Yuuri said happily. 

————————————

“So I never told you this but I’ve actually been a fan of your work for years.” Yuuri admittedly shyly. 

“Really?” Viktor said with a mouth full of noodles. Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh at him. 

“Yes. After Yuri texted me a picture of the paintings you’ve done for him I figured it was finally time to reach out and see if you’d be willing to paint me. I’m glad that you said yes.” Yuuri said with a small smile. 

“I was a little nervous when I learned about your family but I was definitely intrigued. Plus it gave me an excuse to see Japan again. I’m glad that I took the job.” Viktor replied. 

“There’s nothing to worry about. My father might be the Oyabun but I’m not actually a part of his dealings. Omega’s aren’t allowed to be.” Yuuri explained. 

“Is that why you don’t have all the tattoos?” Viktor couldn’t help but ask. 

“Yes. My tattoo is the symbol of our family. But only actual members receive the full body Irezumi tattoos. My father and sister are covered in them.” Yuuri said. 

“I’ve always thought they were fascinating.” Viktor replied. 

“They’re all still done by hand with a bamboo tool. They keep them covered up most of the time since tattoos are still a bit taboo in Japan.” Yuuri explained. 

“Was yours done with the same method?” Vitktor asked. 

“Yes. The Horishi who did my father’s work also did mine.” Yuuri said around another bite of noodles. 

“Is it true that they even tattoo their…” Viktor gestured to his own crotch causing Yuuri to burst out laughing. 

“Yes. It’s a point of pride for them to be able to withstand the intense pain.” Yuuri said with a small laugh. Viktor shuddered in response. 

“That hurts to even think about.” Viktor muttered. Yuuri snorted. 

———————————————-

After lunch Yuuri took it upon himself to show Viktor around his hometown; his father’s guards walked a respectful distance behind the pair of them to allow for privacy. 

It was so easy to talk and laugh with Viktor. Yuuri felt like he was able to finally be himself for the first time in a long while. The limited time that he spent with his fiancé consisted of business dinners and gatherings amongst fellow Yakuza where Yuuri was meant to be seen and not heard. 

He’d hardly even had a personal conversation with Takahiro. He knew the basic details about his husband to be but nothing about the man’s hobbies or what he found enjoyable. 

It felt nice to talk to someone that actually took an interest in getting to know more about him. It would be so easy to get lost in the budding connection that he felt with Viktor. 

Yuuri knew that logically, he couldn’t allow himself to become attached to Viktor but he found himself desperately wanting to. 

Before Viktor knew it they found themselves standing in front of his hotel. He’d had such an enjoyable day with Yuuri and didn’t want it to end. Viktor wished that Yuuri wasn’t engaged to another alpha and that he could just invite him up to his room and see where things went from there. 

Based on their chemistry together Viktor had no doubt that the sex would be incredible. 

“Well…this is me.” Viktor said as he gestured awkwardly to the hotel building. 

“I guess I should let you get back to it then…” Yuuri said with a small smile. 

“I had a nice time with you today.” The omega said happily. 

“I did as well. Thank you for showing me around Yuuri.” Viktor said. 

“I’ll have the translator call you in the morning. I’ve already texted her your number.” Yuuri said helpfully. 

“Thank you. I appreciate it.” Viktor said. 

“I’ll see you on Tuesday then.” Yuuri said as he turned away to leave. 

—————————————-

“Yuuri...what are you doing?” One of his guards, an alpha named Minako, asked him when they returned to the car. She’d known him since he was a child and could instantly pick up on the chemistry he’d had with the handsome foreign alpha. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Yuuri lied brazenly. Minako just gave him a look. 

“I saw the way that you undressed that poor man with your eyes Yuuri. You can’t bullshit me.” Minako said. Yuuri sighed. 

“Fine. Yes. Viktor is incredibly attractive and I enjoy spending time with him. Last I checked that wasn’t a crime.” Yuuri said defensively. He knew that he was being childish. 

“Yuuri...I know that you don’t really want to marry Takahiro. The man has less personality than a slice of unbuttered toast.” Minako chided. Yuuri couldn’t contain his laughter at that. 

“God he really is boring isn’t he?” Yuuri said ruefully. 

“I won’t tell anyone if you decide to pursue things with Viktor on the side. I think we both know that Takahiro has more than one someone that he likes to spend time with…” Minako said. 

“You don’t have to marry him, you know.” Minako continued. 

“Father would be so disappointed if I backed out now… plus I don’t even know that Viktor is even interested in me that way.” Yuuri said sadly. 

“Oh please. He couldn’t stop looking at you and I caught him staring at your ass more than once…” Minako said with a laugh. Yuuri groaned. 

“He’s so hot.” Yuuri said. 

“Why don’t you allow yourself to have some fun with him then? It’s not like anything permanent would come from it anyways.” Minako suggested. 

“Maybe you’re right. It’s not like Takahiro is being faithful to me. I don’t have any proof but I know he’s fucking someone else.” Yuuri said coldly. 

——————————————

Tuesday couldn’t have come fast enough for either of them. Viktor found himself thinking about nothing but Yuuri over the last three days (and nights) and he was eager to finally see him again. He especially couldn’t wait to get the omega undressed again. Even if he had to be completely professional about it. 

Yuuri was nervous for their session today. He’d thought long and hard about what Minako said to him in the car ride home the other afternoon. He deserved to have a bit of passion before he was doomed to a life of servitude with a man who would never love him. 

Yuuri had made up his mind; if Viktor showed even the slightest bit interest during their session, he was going to seduce him…

“Have you decided on the pose you want for the painting Yuuri?” Viktor asked as he began to set out his charcoal and kneaded eraser for the drawing session. The canvas he had chosen was huge. 

“Yes. I think I’d like to combine two of the poses actually if that’s alright.” Yuuri said hopefully. 

“Of course! Go and get changed while I finish getting everything set up.” Viktor said happily. 

The alpha was mentally preparing himself for another few hours of tortuous sexual tension while Yuuri slipped into that beautiful robe that left nothing to the imagination. Viktor knew that he was digging his own grave, but he secretly hoped that Yuuri would decide that he wanted to pose nude for the portrait. 

Yuuri seated himself on the comfortable cushions and undid the tie at his waist before letting the robe fall off of his left shoulder. He looked up at Viktor through his eyelashes as he got into position. 

“I’d like to combine that first pose we did with the second one where the robe is exposing the left half of my body.” Yuuri said softly. Viktor nodded. 

“Beautiful…” the alpha mumbled. Yuuri gave him a sultry smile in response.

“Perfect! Make that face right there Yuuri.” The alpha instructed as he sat down in front of the canvas and began to sketch. 

——————————————-

4 hours later and Viktor had fleshed out most of the drawing. He was satisfied with their progress for the day and could tell that Yuuri was tired of sitting still for so long. Viktor got up to wash the charcoal debris from his hands and offered Yuuri a cold bottle of water. 

He watched Yuuri’s delicate throat swallow mouthfuls of water from the corner of the room while he dried off his hands. A small bead of liquid escaped from the omega’s mouth and traveled down to land on the exposed skin of his chest. Viktor’s grip tightened on the innocent hand towel in an effort to control himself. Surely Yuuri had to know what he was doing to him. 

You could cut the sexual tension in the room with a knife. Both of them clearly wanted the other but neither one was ready to make the first move. Yuuri just wanted Viktor to throw him down onto the cushions and have his way with him. He desperately wanted Viktor inside of him…

Yuuri’s phone pinged with a notification and pulled him out of his thoughts of lust for Viktor. He picked it up and frowned at the message. Apparently his sister had gotten into an argument with their father and neither of them were speaking to the other as a result. Yuuri hated being caught in the middle of their alpha bullshit. Now he REALLY didn’t want to go home.

“Yuuri are you alright? You’re muttering to yourself…” Viktor asked. 

He’d suddenly gotten much closer than Yuuri remembered him being. He flushed with embarrassment as he took in Viktor’s words. 

“Ah. Yes sorry. Apparently my sister and my father have gotten into some kind of alpha pissing contest and have decided that I need to know about it for some reason.” Yuuri complained. Viktor chuckled. 

“Do they do that a lot?” The alpha asked. Yuuri groaned. 

“You have no idea…I love them both but they’re exhausting.” Yuuri replied. 

Yuuri’s phone began to ring. It was from a number that he wasn’t expecting. He immediately ignored the call. He knew that Viktor had seen the caller ID since it was written in English. The alpha had just watched him reject a call from his fiancé. 

“Yuuri...are you sure that you’re alright?” Viktor asked him. Yuuri looked up at him with a helpless expression before quickly turning away. 

“I just...don’t want to talk to him right now.” Yuuri said softly. 

Yuuri was still barely dressed in that beautiful red yukata, looking so incredibly vulnerable and Viktor wanted him. He wanted Yuuri more than he’d ever wanted anyone before in his life. 

Before he could stop himself he reached out and tucked the single loose strand of hair that had managed to free itself behind Yuuri’s ear. 

Yuuri couldn’t help himself as he leaned into Viktor’s touch and closed his eyes at the contact. 

He opened his eyes and looked up at the alpha as Viktor quickly drew his hand away. 

“Yuuri...I...I’m sorry. That was inappropriate.” Viktor apologized even though he wasn’t even slightly sorry. 

“Viktor...please…” Yuuri trailed off softly. The alpha looked at him with baited breath.

“Touch me....” Yuuri begged as he slipped the robe from his body until he sat naked before him. Yuuri looked down and noticed that Viktor was hard in his sweats. 

He decided to push his luck and reached out a hand to rub the alpha’s cock through the fabric of his pants. Viktor groaned low in his throat at the contact. 

“Yuuri...we shouldn’t…” Viktor weakly protested as the omega yanked down his sweats and freed his aching cock. 

“Do you really want me to stop?” Yuuri asked as he spit into his hand, gripped Viktor tightly and began to stroke him. 

“God no…” The alpha admitted as Yuuri’s small, delicate hand began to pleasure him. The omega’s grip was absolutely perfect. 

Yuuri quickly sat up on his knees and sucked one side of the alpha’s soft sac into the wet heat of his mouth while he continued to stroke him. He brought his other hand to fondle the other side while he mouthed at him. 

Yuuri moved to lick at the sensitive underside and trailed his tongue from root to tip before sucking the fat head of Viktor’s cock into his mouth. 

Viktor threaded his hands through the silky strands of Yuuri’s thick black hair as the omega finally took him into his mouth. The warm, wet heat of Yuuri’s mouth felt incredible wrapped around his cock. 

Yuuri looked up at him with a heated expression as he hollowed out his cheeks to provide the alpha with wonderful suction. 

————————————

Viktor groaned in pleasure as Yuuri began to deepthroat his cock; he was pleased to discover that Yuuri apparently had no gag reflex as he swallowed him down to the hilt. How could Yuuri’s alpha not want an omega as submissive and beautiful as him? 

Yuuri began to moan around his cock; the vibrations from the wonderful little noises made Viktor’s toes curl in pleasure. Yuuri gave great head but he didn’t want to cum just yet. This might be the only time they could be together like this before Yuuri came to his senses. Viktor wanted to cum inside of him. 

Viktor slowly guided Yuuri off his cock. His lips were swollen and slick with spit. Viktor couldn’t wait to fuck him.

“Yuuri...can we-“ Viktor began. 

“Yes. Please Viktor fuck me.” Yuuri interrupted him and laid back against the pile of cushions. He spread his thick thighs in invitation. The delicate pink folds of Yuuri’s cunt were glistening wet just for him; Viktor couldn’t wait much longer to finally be inside of it.

Viktor kicked off his sweats and quickly slipped out of his shirt before settling between Yuuri’s thighs. Yuuri cupped his cheek as Viktor leaned down to claim his mouth in a passionate kiss. 

He trailed his hand between Yuuri’s legs and slipped between the soft folds of his pussy to tease him. The omega was already soaking wet and ready for him. 

Viktor broke away from their kiss to mouth and suck at the scent gland on Yuuri’s delicate neck as he slipped two fingers inside of him. He knew that it was selfish, but his possessive alpha instincts demanded that he mark Yuuri’s body for all to see. 

He trailed kisses down Yuuri’s chest and down to his toned stomach before placing a kiss on each of his thick thighs. The breathy little moans that Yuuri let out as he sucked at his navel went straight to his leaking cock. 

“Viktor...please. Want you inside me.” Yuuri begged. 

Viktor captured Yuuri’s mouth in another quick kiss before lining up his thick cock and pushing inside of him. Yuuri wrapped his legs around Viktor’s hips as the alpha gripped both of his wrists tightly and held him down. 

“Fuck...so tight…” Viktor grunted out in pleasure when he was fully seated inside Yuuri's warm, wet pussy. It felt even better than he’d imagined; the tight velvet walls gripped his cock so perfectly. Yuuri looked so beautiful like this lying beneath him and completely at his mercy. 

The alpha gave Yuuri a moment to adjust before pulling almost all of the way out and thrusting back into him. Yuuri cried out as Viktor adjusted his angle to nail his pleasure spot head on. 

The tiny studio was soon filled with the filthy sounds of flesh smacking against flesh and the couple’s rising moans and low grunts of pleasure. Yuuri knew that his guards would be able to hear them but he didn’t care. He needed this and it had been so long since someone had touched him and made him feel desirable. 

The alpha’s grip on his wrists tightened as he picked up his pace and fucked Yuuri harder. The keening cries of pleasure that Yuuri emitted as he slammed into him went straight to his cock. 

“Gonna let me cum in you baby?” Viktor rasped into his ear. 

“Yes. Please Viktor...knot me.” Yuuri begged the alpha. 

“Get on your knees Yuuri.” Viktor commanded him before pulling out. 

The omega whined at the sudden feeling of emptiness before presenting himself, ass up for Viktor to do whatever he pleased. 

Viktor gripped Yuuri’s hips tightly before thrusting back into the tight heat of his body. He smacked Yuuri hard on the ass and was rewarded with a breathy moan. 

Yuuri loved getting fucked from behind on his hands and knees like the good little omega whore that he was. It felt incredible to surrender his body so completely for Viktor’s pleasure. He cried out as Viktor fisted his hair tightly and pounded him into the pillows. 

—————————————

Viktor was already so incredibly close when he felt his omega’s pussy tighten around his cock as Yuuri began to cum. After a few more thrusts Viktor followed Yuuri into bliss as he began to release inside of him. Yuuri moaned his name loudly as Viktor’s knot began to inflate and pressed on the most wonderful spot deep inside of him. 

Viktor reached between their bodies to rub at Yuuri’s clit as his knot continued to inflate and gave Yuuri a few shallow thrusts as he pleasured him with his hand. He smiled as he felt Yuuri’s cunt become almost painfully tight as he began to cum again. 

Viktor maneuvered Yuuri gently onto his side while they waited for his knot to go down. Viktor held him close and peppered the side of his face and neck with kisses before claiming his mouth in a sweet over the shoulder kiss. 

They lay together for an hour basking in the afterglow and exchanging sweet, open mouthed kisses. It felt nice to be held and to hold onto another person like this. Yuuri craved the intimacy and touch of an alpha and being with Viktor like this had been incredibly satisfying. 

Yuuri lay with his head pillowed on Viktor’s strong chest while he absentmindedly played with the alpha’s chest hair. Viktor wound an arm around Yuuri’s slim waist and pulled his body in even closer. 

“So I have to admit something incredibly embarrassing and unprofessional…” Viktor said sheepishly. 

“Mmmn. What could possibly be more unprofessional than fucking your client?” Yuuri asked with a giggle. 

“I may or may not have jerked off to the photos of you from the other day…” Viktor wanted to curl up in a ball and die. Yuuri would probably think he was a disgusting weirdo. 

“Viktor last night I passed out on top of my vibrator after scrolling through all your shirtless pictures on Instagram. We’re both shameless and gross so it’s fine.” Yuuri said sleepily. 

They both looked at each other and began to laugh. 

————————————

Their steamy affair continued on in secret for several more weeks. Twice a week Yuuri would meet him at the studio to work on the painting and almost every night they would meet in the privacy of Viktor’s hotel room to make love. 

Yuuri knew that what they were doing was technically wrong and incredibly risky, but nothing could persuade him against spending time tangled up with Viktor. The alpha made him feel alive; Viktor was the only one who’d ever tended to his every need like this and made him feel beautiful and desired. 

Yuuri knew that he was only setting himself up for disappointment and a broken heart but he couldn’t stop. He knew himself well enough to realize that he wasn’t capable of having casual sex with no feelings involved. 

Viktor was so kind and passionate with him and before long Yuuri found himself falling in love. He knew better. He wouldn’t dare admit his growing feelings out loud to Viktor no matter how much they consumed him. 

The painting was almost finished. They had another week or two at the most before real life would force the two of them to be parted from each other. Yuuri tried his best not to dwell on it, but the nagging anxiety of the situation kept him awake at night as he contemplated what to do.


	3. Happily Ever After...Eventually

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that I’m still alive and working on my other works! Damn writers block! 
> 
> I just realized I never talked about their ages in the previous chapters. Oops. I like to write about age differences in my stories and in this one Viktor is 31 and Yuuri is around 20.

The last several weeks spent in secret with Viktor had been wonderful, but Yuuri was sad to realize just how quickly their time together had gone and before he knew it, their last painting session was upon them. 

Both of them sat in contemplative silence as Viktor put the finishing touches on the painting. Yuuri knew that after today, there would no longer be anything keeping Viktor here with him. His job would be finished, he would fly home and Yuuri’s unhappy life with an apathetic man more than twice his age would resume. 

Yuuri would marry Takahiro and be confined to a luxurious life locked away in the alpha’s home. His children were already grown and he’d confided in Yuuri that he didn’t want to have anymore. Yuuri doubted that he’d be allowed to continue working or focusing on his charitable efforts, so he’d likely spend his days as a quiet decoration for his new husband. 

A husband who would never love him. 

Four months ago was the last time that he and Yuuri actually spent the night together. The next morning Yuuri had discovered a pair of lacy underwear in Takahiro’s room that most certainly didn’t belong to him. 

Although he had no solid proof, Yuuri knew that his intended alpha was being unfaithful to him. Takahiro had laughed it off when confronted with the undergarments but Yuuri wasn’t stupid. 

When his father first introduced him to Takahiro, Yuuri had been excited about the prospect of marriage. He worried about the very large age gap between them, but the alpha was handsome enough and educated with good connections. 

It certainly had the potential to be a good marriage, but Yuuri quickly learned that Takahiro had no interest in him as an omega or an individual. He only cared about gaining favor with Yuuri’s father and the status symbol of being mated to someone young and beautiful. 

When they first started discussions about their future together, Yuuri naively convinced himself that he could persuade Takahiro to change his mind about not having any more children. Yuuri was sure that he could convince his alpha that he’d make an excellent and devoted mother, if only he’d give him the chance. 

Yuuri’s far fetched hopes were crushed when his alpha revealed to him that he’d been sterilized in secret without even consulting Yuuri about it. Takahiro had been silent while Yuuri quietly cried about it in front of him before heartlessly suggesting the omega get a dog to fill his time. 

Yuuri knew that he should have told his father about the way that things were progressing with the alpha he had chosen for him before it went too far. He’d tried to tell him so many times but could never find the courage. 

By now, their wedding was only 4 months away and Toshiya had already spent an obscene amount of money on the preparations. Yuuri couldn’t disappoint his father by ending the engagement and bringing shame to their family. 

His entire life Yuuri had been nothing if not obedient to his loving father and he just couldn’t bring himself to disappoint him now. Yuuri had made this bed and it was now time to lie in it. 

Yuuri was so lost in thought that he didn’t even realize that Viktor had been calling his name for the last several minutes. 

“Yuuri…” Viktor tried again. 

“Sorry.” Yuuri apologized quickly. 

“What were you thinking about?” The alpha asked gently. 

“It doesn’t matter. Can I see it?” Yuuri quickly changed the subject and forced himself to smile. 

Viktor nodded and beckoned him closer. The alpha hadn’t allowed Yuuri to look at the painting for the entirety of their many sessions together. He wanted it to be a surprise. 

He set down his brushes and pushed back his stool to give Yuuri some space to finally look at the painting. He was proud of this piece and considered it to be one of his best paintings. This work was personal. 

Yuuri was quiet as he took in the finished work. Viktor’s use of color and light was impeccable and the emotion and desire that he’d been able to convey was stunning. The work was beautiful beyond words. 

He was beautiful beyond words. 

“Do you like it? You can always be honest with me if you want me to change something.” Viktor desperately found himself hoping that Yuuri hated it and wanted him to start all over again. 

“Do I...do I really look like that?” Yuuri asked out loud in a quiet, disbelieving voice. 

“What do you mean?” Viktor asked.

“Am I really this beautiful?” Yuuri asked softly. 

“Ah. I’m afraid that I wasn’t able to truly capture just how beautiful you really are Yuuri. I apologize for that.” Viktor said with a genuine smile. 

“It’s incredible Viktor. I love it.” Yuuri said appreciatively. He meant every word. Viktor had truly outdone himself. 

“I’m glad that you’re happy with it.” The artist said.

Yuuri stared at the beautiful visage of himself for several long moments in silence. This Yuuri was strong and confident as he looked out at him through his eyelashes with a sultry expression. 

This Yuuri beckoned the viewer closer and invited them to look at him and appreciate his exquisite beauty. Yuuri wished desperately that someday he’d be able to become this version of himself. The version that Viktor saw whenever he looked at him. 

“I can’t give this to him…” Yuuri said softly. 

He didn’t even realize there were tears in his eyes until Viktor pulled him into his lap and wound his arms around him protectively. He breathed in the alpha’s comforting masculine scent to ground himself. 

“He would never appreciate it. He hardly ever even looks at me…I don’t know how I could be so stupid to think he would even care about something like this. This is too beautiful to waste on him.” Yuuri said tearfully. 

Viktor held him tightly and pressed small kisses to Yuuri’s temple as the omega continued to cry quietly in his strong embrace. 

He didn’t know what to say or how to even help Yuuri. The omega’s situation was an impossible one. 

“Please...can you stay another day with me?” Yuuri begged him quietly. 

“Of course. We still haven’t booked a return flight after all.” The alpha reminded him. 

“Thank you.” Yuuri said softly as he turned in Viktor’s lap to face him. 

The two of them looked at each other in contemplative silence for several long moments before Yuuri finally spoke; his voice soft and full of want. 

“Make love to me...please Viktor.” Yuuri begged. 

Viktor grapsed Yuuri by the waist to steady him as the omega reached out and undid the buttons of his shirt and pushed the fabric away.

The alpha reached for the tie of Yuuri’s robe and slid the beautiful fabric off of his delicate shoulders to reveal the omega’s beautiful pale skin. He would miss this terribly. Yuuri was so heartbreakingly beautiful like this and Viktor wanted to stay in this moment with him forever. 

Yuuri unzipped the alpha’s trousers and began to palm at his hardening cock while Viktor pulled him in for a kiss. He helped the alpha kick off his pants until they both sat completely naked. Yuuri reached down between their bodies to stroke Viktor’s cock to full hardness. 

The alpha was so long and thick and all Yuuri could think about was how good it was going to feel buried inside of him. 

“Yuuri...get on the desk.” Viktor rasped in his ear. 

Yuuri hopped off of his lap and sauntered over to the small work desk in the corner of the room. Viktor couldn’t help but focus on the sway of Yuuri’s hips and ass as he walked the short distance across the room. 

Yuuri situated himself on the edge of the desk and spread his legs for Viktor to settle between them. He wrapped them around Viktor’s hips as the alpha bent down to claim his mouth in a passionate kiss. 

Yuuri laid back against the smooth, polished wood as Viktor leaned forward to lick and suck at every inch of his exposed skin. He arched his back in bliss as Viktor moved lower between his thighs and gently sucked at his sensitive clit. 

Yuuri threaded his fingers through Viktor’s silver hair as the alpha circled his clit with his tongue. 

He moaned Viktor’s name as the alpha brought two fingers to his needy little hole before thrusting them inside of him while he continued to pleasure him with his mouth. 

Viktor hooked his fingers inside of him while to massage at his g spot while he gently continued to suck. 

Yuuri didn’t even remember the last time someone had given him head before meeting Viktor. Takahiro would have never lowered himself to use his mouth on an omega, though the few times they’d slept together, he’d always expected Yuuri to do it to him. 

—————————————

Yuuri’s thick thighs began to shake and he cried out in bliss as he started to cum. Viktor continued to pleasure him with his talented mouth and fingers even through his orgasm. 

Yuuri laid boneless and satisfied across the cool wood of the desk while he attempted to catch his breath and waited for his ears to stop ringing. He caught sight of Viktor absentmindedly stroking his cock while he waited for Yuuri to come down from the incredible high he’d just given him. 

Yuuri sat up on the desk and pulled the alpha to him. He looked up at Viktor though he eyelashes as he beckoned him in even closer. 

“Want you inside me.” Yuuri whined softly. 

Yuuri laid back down on the desk and parted his thighs in invitation as Viktor enthusiastically settled himself between them. 

Viktor gripped his leaking cock and guided it to Yuuri’s tight entrance before slowly working just the tip of it inside. It always felt so incredible to be connected to Yuuri this way. 

The two of them fit so perfectly together and Viktor couldn’t remember the last time an omega had made him feel this way. 

Yuuri’s pussy was so incredibly tight and wet that Viktor couldn’t help himself. He thrusted his cock all the way inside of him to the hilt in one swift motion. He gave Yuuri just a few short seconds to adjust to the intrusion. 

Both of them groaned in pleasure once Viktor was fully sheathed inside the tight warmth of Yuuri’s body. Viktor leaned over him and grasped Yuuri’s slender wrists in his hands as he withdrew almost completely before roughly thrusting back into him. 

Viktor’s grip on his delicate wrists tightened as he began to slam his cock into him even harder. Yuuri’s high pitched cries and breathy moans of pleasure only helped to spur him on. 

The wet smack of his body meeting Yuuri’s, coupled with their loud sounds of rising pleasure overwhelmed the small little studio. 

Yuuri, like most omegas, was always so vocal during sex and Viktor couldn’t even begin to describe how much the sweet sounds that Yuuri made turned him on. 

He released the omega’s wrists before hooking his arms under Yuuri’s thighs to lift him and change the angle. He maneuvered Yuuri’s incredibly flexible legs into a wide V shape as he grasped the omega’s ankles tightly in his fists. 

Yuuri looked so hot like this as Viktor pounded into him even harder and deeper. The omega’s entire body was slicked in sweat from exertion and his head was thrown back in pleasure as Viktor had his way with him. 

“Mmmn...aahhh...right there…yess…” Yuuri moaned out as Viktor nailed his pleasure spot with the blunt head of his thick cock over and over. 

Viktor grunted low in his throat as he felt Yuuri tighten almost painfully around his thrusting penis as he started to cum for the second time in a row. 

“Fuck baby...your pussy’s so tight.” Viktor crooned as he continued to pound into him. 

Viktor wasn’t usually one for dirty talk but Yuuri found that his alpha’s filthy praise sent a thrill through his body. 

Yuuri reached down and trailed a delicate hand between the glistening wet folds of his pussy to rub and tease at his clit in time with Viktor’s hard thrusts. 

The alpha had already given him two incredibly pleasurable orgasms in a row but his body still wasn’t satisfied. 

Yuuri cried out in bliss as he continued to pleasure himself while Viktor fucked into the tight heat of his cunt hard and fast. 

All it took was a few more strokes of his sensitive clitoris before he was cumming again for a third time. He knew that his alpha had to be close as he tightened almost painfully around his leaking cock. 

“Mmnn...please...cum in me...knot my pretty little pussy.” Yuuri moaned out in a filthy tone while he looked up at Viktor through half-lidded eyes. 

Yuuri’s dirty talk did the trick as he felt his alpha’s knot start to inflate as Viktor finally came inside of him with a low groan of intense pleasure. 

Viktor laid down on top of him and claimed his mouth in a bout of sweet finishing kisses as he continued to release inside of him. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s strong back and pulled him in even closer. 

“Fuck...that was good.” Viktor rasped into his ear. 

“Mmmnn...it was, wasn't it?” Yuuri agreed with a satisfied smile. 

“Viktor…” Yuuri began. 

Yuuri’s entire body jerked in surprise and Viktor stiffened on top of him as the moment was spoiled by an insistent knock at the door. Thank god it was locked. 

Viktor was still locked inside of him and would probably remain that way for another 10 minutes or so as he continued to pump Yuuri full. They wouldn’t be able to separate even if they wanted to. 

“Yuuri!” A voice Viktor didn’t recognize called angrily through the door. 

“Shit!” Yuuri cursed. 

“Who is that?” Viktor asked worriedly. 

“My father…” Yuuri said as he covered his face with his hands. 

“How did he even find us?” Viktor asked. 

“I have no idea…he must have followed me here. I know Minako would’ve never told on us.” Yuuri said anxiously. 

“How are we going to explain why you can’t come to the door right now?” The alpha asked. 

“Oh god. I have no idea…” Yuuri said miserably. 

Yuuri was so incredibly mortified and wanted to curl up into a ball and die. There was no way that his father hadn’t heard them. Surely he had to know exactly what they were doing… 

“Yuuri! Answer me!” His father shouted through the door in Japanese. 

“I...can’t really come to the door right now…” Yuuri squeaked. 

“Then I’ll just wait out here until you can!” Toshiya shouted back at him.

“What’s he saying?” Viktor was sure that he didn’t actually want to know the answer.

“He’s going to wait there until we’re done…” Yuuri admitted. 

“Well this is completely mortifying…” Viktor said defeatedly. 

“On a scale of 1 to 10, how angry would you say that he sounds?” Viktor tried in vain to lighten the mood. 

“Oh, at least an 11…” Yuuri said honestly. 

“Great…” Viktor sighed. 

“At least I got to cum before my untimely death at the ripe old age of thirty one.” Viktor joked. Yuuri couldn’t help but snort at that. 

———————————————-

10 minutes went by until Viktor’s knot finally went down and the two of them scrambled to get dressed. There was no use lying about what they had been doing. Surely Toshiya had heard the tail end of their activities…

Yuuri answered the door with his eyes trained to the floor. There was absolutely no way that he could meet his father’s gaze at a time like this. His father knew that Yuuri had hired a foreign artist to complete a painting for Yuuri’s future husband but that was the extent of it. Toshiya had never met the man and until today, didn’t know the location of the studio. 

“Yuuri...what’s going on?” Toshiya asked him quietly. He was absolutely furious but he did his very best to keep his anger in check. 

“I’m sorry father...I don’t really have an excuse.” Yuuri said quietly. 

“Did he force himself on you?” His father asked worriedly. 

“No! Absolutely not. I made the first move. He didn’t do anything that I didn’t want.” Yuuri defended. 

“How could you do something like this to Takahiro. I worked so hard to secure a marriage to him.” Toshiya scolded. 

“I found lacy underwear in his bedroom months ago that didn’t belong to me. He hasn’t been faithful to me either father.” Yuuri defended. 

This was news to the Oyabun. To his knowledge the relationship between his precious son and his old friend was going well. He’d never seen any signs of unhappiness from his child.

“Did you ask him about it?” Toshiya asked. 

“He laughed at me and told me I was delusional. I tried so hard to love him but after he told me he’d never give me children all those feelings just fizzled.” Yuuri admitted quietly to his father. 

“What do you mean never have children?” The Oyabun asked. 

“He said that he didn’t want anymore and secretly got a vasectomy without even telling me. He never even touches me anymore. I got so tired of begging him to even notice me.” Yuuri said sadly. He hated that he started to cry in front of his father. 

“Why did you not tell me any of this? We could have done something about it before it all came to this. Yuuri, you have to realize the difficult spot you have put me in finding you and that man like this.” The Oyabun said. Yuuri sniffled and nodded at him. 

“I’m sorry father. I know that it was wrong.” Yuuri apologized sadly. 

He looked so much smaller and younger than he really was and it broke Toshiya’s heart to see his gentle son so upset. 

“I don’t want to marry him. I’m sorry. I just didn’t know how to tell you…” Yuuri finally admitted. 

“I know that you’ve put a lot of time and money into planning everything but...I’ll be miserable if I marry him. The man cannot even hardly stand to look at me.” Yuuri continued tearfully. 

Toshiya was silent for several long minutes as he processed everything his son had said to him. It would certainly ruffle a few feathers to end the engagement, but he couldn’t allow his only son to be bonded to a man who was determined to give him an unfulfilling life. He’d always had a soft spot for Yuuri in his heart. Plus, he and Hiroko really wanted grandchildren...

“I will speak with Takahiro tonight and find a way to end things between you amicably. I will not tell him of your... indiscretions with this man.” Toshiya finally said sternly. 

“Thank you father. I am sorry for how things happened. I know this isn’t what you wanted.” Yuuri said gratefully. 

“It certainly is not how I would have liked things to go but thankfully, we should be able to avoid scandal. You are lucky that your sister is heir otherwise my hands would be completely tied in this situation.” The Oyabun lectured gently. 

He was always too soft and forgiving when it came to his youngest omega child. Yuuri had him wrapped around his little finger and the Oyabun knew it. 

Yuuri was thankful that if his father noticed the risqué painting, he chose wisely not to comment on it. Yuuri didn’t think he could handle that right now. 

His father quietly left the room without even sparing a glance over at the foreign painter. Yuuri was grateful for that as well. 

Yuuri fiddled with the hem of his yukata nervously for a few moments while he thought about what he was even going to say to Viktor. 

Although his father was taking care of ending his relationship with Takahiro, Yuuri knew, logistically, there wasn’t a clear way for him to continue this relationship with Viktor. No matter how passionate and wonderful it may be. 

Viktor had a fulfilling life back in his home country of Russia and Yuuri knew that there was no easy way for him to fit seamlessly into Viktor’s life. 

“Yuuri...what did he say to you?” Viktor finally asked. 

“He was initially angry but he has agreed to formally end my engagement…” Yuuri said softly. 

“That’s good news then isn’t it? Why do you still look so sad?” The painter asked as he pulled Yuuri into his arms. 

Yuuri didn’t even realize he was scenting Viktor for comfort until it was too late to hide it. The alpha’s warm, masculine scent grounded him and made him feel safe. He couldn’t help himself as he buried his face in Viktor’s neck and breathed in deeply. 

“Yuuri, tell me what’s wrong.” Viktor said gently while rubbing the omega’s lower back to comfort him. 

Yuuri untangled himself from Viktor’s strong embrace and looked up at him with a vulnerable expression. 

Viktor’s protective alpha instincts were making it incredibly difficult to remain objective in this situation. Even though the two of them were not mated, Viktor already felt like Yuuri belonged to him. 

“I knew logically that things between us would have to end eventually but now that it is...I’m just…sad.” Yuuri said unhappily. 

Viktor reached out and cupped Yuuri’s pale cheek. He had to choke back a grown as Yuuri nuzzled into his touch. 

The alpha already knew that he and Yuuri were biologically compatible with one another and he desperately wanted to make the omega his. 

Viktor had never met someone so kind and beautiful before Yuuri. Someone who made him feel so alive and passionate for life and his art again. 

Being with Yuuri these last few months had lit a fire inside of Viktor. He couldn’t just let Yuuri go after everything they had experienced together. 

“Why does this have to end…” Viktor asked quietly as he leaned down to claim Yuuri’s pouting mouth in a passionate kiss. 

“You have an entire life back home in Russia and my family is here in Japan. I’ve only ever left the country once before…” Yuuri admitted nervously. 

“I’m not asking you to give up your life for me right now Yuuri.” Viktor insisted. 

“What are you asking me Viktor?” Yuuri asked him quietly. 

“I’ve had plans for later in the month to do some traveling. Come with me?” Viktor asked with the most charmingly handsome smile Yuuri had ever seen. 

“I…can’t...Viktor I...” Yuuri began anxiously. Viktor pressed a finger against Yuuri’s lips to shush him. 

“Just to see where things go between us? Please don’t say no Yuuri.” Viktor pleaded. 

He couldn’t let the omega slip away from him now. Not when they were finally so close to getting somewhere. 

“Alright…” Yuuri agreed. 

His entire body shook with anxiety. Yuuri never considered himself to be an impulsive person and starting this affair with Viktor had been the most risky thing he’d ever done in his life. Yet here he was agreeing to follow Viktor around the world. 

“I want to show you the world Yuuri. Please, will you let me? Viktor said with a smile. 

“Yes.” Yuuri agreed. 

He couldn’t resist anymore. Yuuri decided to put himself first for once in his life and follow his rapidly beating heart. He already knew that he was falling in love with Viktor, and the thought of allowing himself to chase after that wonderful new feeling was intoxicating. 

Viktor was so charming and full of life; so unlike any of the serious and oftentimes, dangerous alpha’s that he’d grown used to during his upbringing around his father’s associates. 

Viktor had an easy smile and enjoyed surrounding himself with beauty and pursuing things that brought him happiness. Yuuri wasn’t sure how someone like him could spark those feelings in Viktor, but he was glad that he did. 

“Let me take you to dinner?” Viktor suggested. 

“That sounds wonderful...” Yuuri said with a happy smile as he pulled Viktor down for a kiss. 

——————————————

Much of Yuuri’s life had changed in the 5 years since meeting Viktor. After ending his engagement, Yuuri had followed Viktor on a month-long holiday around the world. He allowed the handsome artist to whisk him away to the likes of Paris, Rome, Capetown and Trinidad. It had been an incredibly romantic and illuminating distraction. 

Yuuri had been pleasantly surprised to discover that Viktor came from old money and was able to supplement his family’s vast fortune through the success he’d had with his artwork. 

They’d been tangled up naked together on a private beach when Viktor had professed his love for him. The time spent with Viktor had done wonders for Yuuri’s budding self confidence, but he’d still struggled with believing in the validity of the alpha’s feelings for him initially. 

Viktor had been incredibly patient with Yuuri as he slowly worked to undo the damage that his arranged relationship with Takahiro had caused him. Yuuri attributed many of the positive changes in his life to Viktor’s devotion to him over the years. 

The two of them spent that fateful month together in bliss as they grew closer to one another and shortly thereafter, Yuuri made another impulsive decision and happily allowed Viktor to mate with him. 

They’d married in a small private ceremony after returning to Viktor’s home country and much to the alpha’s delight, he’d gotten Yuuri pregnant almost immediately. 

The adjustment to life in a foreign country, separated from his family had been difficult at first, but Yuuri soon found his own way and worked to adjust to the many changes. 

Their son Sacha was already so much like Viktor in both personality and looks and it made Yuuri smile whenever he looked between father and son. 

Yuuri was pulled from his wandering thoughts as he felt Viktor come up behind him and wrap him in a hug before planting kisses on his delicate neck. Yuuri smiled contentedly as his alpha continued to shower him with affection. 

“How are you two feeling today?” Viktor asked as he reached down to cup Yuuri’s small baby bump protectively. 

Yuuri met his alpha’s mouth in a sweet over the shoulder kiss as Viktor continued to caress the spot where their child grew. Yuuri was only 4 months along, but neither of them could hardly wait to meet their new baby. 

“Mmn. We’re both doing fine.” Yuuri said with a happy smile. 

“You look so cute pregnant.” Viktor cooed into his omega’s ear before biting it playfully. 

The alpha hadn’t been able to keep his hands to himself during Yuuri’s first pregnancy and this time around was no different. Yuuri couldn’t help but blush at his alpha’s compliments. 

“So beautiful...” Viktor mumbled appreciatively as he gently turned Yuuri to face him before leaning in for a kiss. 

“We have an hour before he gets home from visiting your parents…” Yuuri said suggestively. 

“You read my mind Yuuri.” Viktor said between kisses. 

Yuuri squeaked in surprise as Viktor scooped him up into his arms and carried him bridal style off towards their master suite. Life was good and Yuuri couldn’t wait to experience all that the future held for their growing family.


End file.
